A Raven's Sorrows
by Graciously Taken
Summary: A villain has broken one of the titans. Rated M for rape, torture. I don't own the Teen Titans. R
1. Screams of a raven

Swiftly and silently, she ventured through the mob of thick trees. Her face, cloaked by shadow, gleamed in the full moon's vividness. Her thin, fragile body also gleamed in the moonlight, revealing a torn black leotard. Her long, pale legs came to a halt as she reached a particularly large tree. She stared shamelessly at her bloodied and cut arms and legs. She cautiously ran a finger over her largest wound on her stomach, wincing as fresh crimson liquid poured out of it. Nevertheless, she continued with her painful walk. Lifting her dirty-cloaked face, she stared into a nearby puddle of rippling water. She knew that he was close. An unfamiliar emotion spread through her body like a quick poison. She knew that she would have to find a place to hide, or she would most likely be killed. Her bare feet slapped against the muddy ground, making it hard for her to run. From behind her, a strong hand grasped her emaciated wrist. Her weak and bloodied body turned, but only to see the masked face she had hoped she'd outrun. He laughed at her feeble attempt to break free from his firm grasp. His unoccupied hand flew upwards and removed her hood. He looked into her fearful eyes. His fingers gently caressed her cut cheek, causing her to cringe. Quite suddenly, he pushed her onto the bark of a nearby tree. He grabbed her wrists, and held them high above her head with just one large hand. Tears leaked down from her eyes freely, but he merely grinned and leaned in closer to lick them off her face. Slowly, with his one free hand, he undid his pants and ripped off what was left of her leotard and cloak. He scanned and admired the many fresh scratches and cuts, which were layered all over her body. His eyes rested on the largest one, which was quite deep and still pouring out a crimson liquid which had always send him a excited feeling down his manhood. Without warning, he entered her with unceremonious strength, which made the girl yell. He quickly brought up his free hand over her mouth, grinning at the hopeless muffled sounds she was making. He continued to pound into her, each time with more force than the previous. Just before she would feel as if she would completely snap into two, he slid out of her; yet never releasing his left hand from her wrists which held her arms and hands above her head, nor his right hand which was clasped over her mouth. He felt rather pleased with himself and the beautiful work he had done on her. He finally decided to remove his right hand from over her mouth, slid it into his pocket, and pulled out a long black cloth, to which he tied around her mouth as a gag, therefore keeping her sounds muffled. With the same hand, he pulled out an even longer black cloth to which, with help from his left hand, tied it above her head, around the tree bark and around her wrists, so that her arms were still above her head and tied to the tree. He did the same with her ankles. He took a step back and admired her naked body, bound by her wrists and ankles, to the tree. He grinned as she squirmed but to no avail. He then beat her senselessly throughout the night, caressing the overwhelming amounts of lust and adrenaline that pumped through his blood.

At a time where nearly all should be sound asleep in their beds, a frantic young adult paced around a large room, checking what seemed to be a large flat screen television in front of him. Without warning, the screen popped on, showing a green little fellow with pointy ears. He spoke; "No sign of her, dude." Immediately after this peculiar boy finished his sentence, the image of him was pushed on half of the screen, dividing the images in half. The other half was now showing an image of a young woman. Her long, reddish hair lay behind her head and she seemed to have a rather strange looking outfit. She, too, spoke: "I cannot locate her". Soon after, the two images of the green boy and the Tamaranien princess were pushed to the side, separating the images in thirds. In the last third of the screen, appeared the face of what seemed to be a half man half robot with a red eye. He spoke: "No luck, either". The three odd "teens" showed sadness and a hint of fear in their expressions. The young adult, who looked up to the screen, revealing his masked eyes and oddly colorful suit, to the others. He, like the green one, the robotic one and the tallest one, showed bags under their eyes. In his turn, he spoke: "Well, keep searching! We have to find her, if it's the last thing we ever do. The most we know is that he followed her into one of Jump's forest. Star", he said, looking at the girl, "go check the forest to the north. Cyborg," he said, pointing to who seemed to be the oldest, "go check out the West, and Beast Boy," he looked toward the green lad, " the South."

"What about you, Robin?" asked Cyborg. " I will go check out the areas in the East. Titans, go!" and with that, the screen turned black once more, and the young man known as Robin shot off towards his motorcycle.

Little did they know that their friend was being tortured and massacred, her will to live slowly departing from her with every agonizing second that passed.

He had finally ceased. Finally. His veins throbbed and his delight increased with every glance at her. Her tears had mixed with blood sometime before. He smiled, as he looked down at her pitiful self. "I shall return. In the meantime, stay sweet my raven". With that, he disappeared in the chaos of enormous trees without making much sound. She could feel her energy running too low for her to escape because of her physical and emotional wounds. As she felt fatigue overwhelm her, she distinctly heard new, paced footsteps. She fought to stay awake. She couldn't tell what time it was, due to the many trees blocking out the sun and/or moon. Nevertheless, it was dark where she was bounded. She heard the footsteps again, fearing that HE returned so soon. She squirmed through her bounds but without any success. Her head hurt, her naked body was practically covered in blood. The footsteps were closer and suddenly stopped. She could make out a figure…. but she wasn't quite sure of whom it was yet. "Raven?" she heard the figure whisper. At once, she knew who it was. It was her leader, and he had found her like this. Weak. Pathetic. In the distance she heard another set of footsteps approaching. But this time, she knew to whom they belonged to. She managed to sum up a bit of her black energy and chanted her mantra in her mind. A weak black hand sprouted out of her, pushed Robin behind the nearest tree and paralyzed him temporarily. She did not know how long her magic would bound him, but she hoped it would be long enough for him not to be noticed. From where Robin was temporarily imprisoned, he had a semi clear vision to Raven, and wondered why she had done this. His questions were soon answered as a masked villain he hoped he would never see again emerged from out of nowhere. He stepped over to the crying bloodied girl and kissed her cheek. He drew a knife and stabbed it in her left arm. He removed the blade from her arm and licked the blood. Raven cried, tears of pain and blood fell from her eyes. "You taste so delicious" he said as he stabbed the blade in her right thigh. Her eyes widened at the pain, as she felt her warm blood run down her leg. He licked the blade again. "Mmmmm" he whispered in her ear. He stabbed once more, but this time in her lower abdomen. This wound bled strongly, and hurt the most. Raven cried harder than ever. All he did was smile. "Ain't over yet, my sweet," he murmured as he suddenly dived into her, pounding hard. She felt dirty, and the feeling of shame grew larger in her as she knew Robin must have been watching. The villain continuously pounded in and out of her fragile body, mercilessly recommencing again and again. When he finally decided to stop, he backed away a few steps and watched with fascination what he had done. The girl in front of him was no longer the solid, unbreakable Raven he once knew; but a frightened girl, naked and bound to a tree, unable to break free, blood covering almost her whole body, bloody and salty tears running down her eyes. His job was complete. "Goodbye" he whispered in her ear. He removed her gag, but as she was about to scream, his lips were crushed onto hers in a bruising kiss. He could taste blood on her tongue. He broke the kiss and quickly tied the gag around her mouth once more. And with that, he turned to leave but halted.

The witch's spell then broke, and the boy wonder, eyes wide behind his mask, ran towards the villain with nothing but rage leading his fists and kicks. But he was imprudent, and the villain ceased his opportunity well. He kicked Robin hard in the stomach, causing him to double over. He kicked him once again, and landed near another tree. The villain once again ceased an easy opportunity, and tied his stomach and chest to a tree directly facing Raven. "Why did you not tell me he was here?", the villain said, sounding enraged. She responded with shakes of her head, more tears falling. "Let her go you sick bastard!" bellowed Robin. "No…I shall do even better" he said. He walked over to Raven and untied the gag around her mouth. He drew another dagger and pierced it in her left arm. She screamed, from pain, despair and shame, tears running like waterfalls across her face. "Hear her scream, watch her die" he spat, looking at Robin. The villain drew a long sword and stabbed it in her lower left stomach. He did not remove either of the blades. She screamed yet again. Her blood was flowing out in dangerous amounts now. He pushed the long blade further in her, and left, loving the agonizing screams that pierced through the forest. She couldn't control her tears or her pain. She wanted to die. She hoped that this pain would end soon. When she dared to look at robin, all she could see was he staring at her, in utter disbelief, on the verge of tears, with his mouth slightly opened. He struggled through the thick ropes, his hand managing to link with a birdarang. He cut the ropes and ran over to Raven. He pulled the short dagger from her arm. With difficulty, he pulled the longer blade out of her stomach. More blood poured out. He then carefully untied and placed her gently down on the cold grass. Raven painfully brought her legs up and hugged her knees. She was very cold. Robin gently bend down and handed her his cape, which she wrapped herself in tightly. He called his 3 remaining teammates and informed them to come to his location to pick them up. After he closed his communicator, he patted and hugged her while she cried. "I'm so sorry", he whispered.

It seemed like hours before the rest of the team got to them. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy, sensing the mood was tense, remained in the car, as Robin brought Raven to it. Cyborg drove quite slowly; Starfire remained quiet in the passenger seat. BB sat near the car door next to Robin, who sat next to Raven. She sat with her knees up to her chest, her arms around them. She still had his cape on, trying to hide her tears from her friends. The amount of shame and disgust she felt was indescribable. The car ride back to Titans Tower was long and silent. All that was heard was Robin's hand gently rubbing Raven's shoulder and her soft crying. When they arrived at the TT, Robin transported Raven to the medical room in his arms, noticing how light she was. However, he did also notice the large amount of blood that was covering not only him, but also the seat in the T-car and the tower's floor.


	2. Sweet Sorrow

A bloodied and broken Raven lay on a bed, in a medical room that was all too familiar to her. She felt herself slip in and out of unconsciousness. She felt gentle and caring hands on her. She also felt her warm blood run across her chest and abdomen. She suddenly felt once soft hands become frantic hands and she heard panicked breathing, as her vision was swallowed in total darkness.

With sweat beading down his forehead and a loved one's blood covering his hands, Robin made his way toward a long corridor, where he then turned the corner, and made his way down a couple of steps which led him to a vast room. As three odd teenagers sprang up from their seats, they could not help but wonder and worry about their dear friend. They moreover could not help but gasp at the amount of blood that was dripping from their leader's green-gloved hands. "What is the damage that has been made?" one said. Robin looked up to the questioner, as small, salty tears began to form in his eyes.

She was lost. Lost in a vacant mind, searching desperately for a way out. She had seen too much. Far too much. She saw her sweet mother in Heaven, and she saw her dreadful father in Hell. Her mother saluted her, and kissed her cheek, as her father swore vengeance against her. She was spiraling, turning around and around, through space and time. Abruptly, two red eyes sprung out, as she recalled a man forcing himself in and out of her, treating her like a broken rag doll. Fear and shame washed over her. Immediately, she shot upright in a crispy white bed, sweat pouring off of her.

He had never cried before. Never. But the memory that haunted his every moment plagued his mind. Her broken body… her blood…everywhere… Fresh, new tears spilled out from his eyes as he stood up and started to walk to the very room where laid the tragic protagonist of his frightful memory. As he opened the doors, he saw her. But she wasn't lying on the bed. She was sitting upright, crying.

She sat there crying for what seemed like hours. She had heard the door open, and turned her head to face the intruder. But she quickly calmed down as she stared into his wide, masked eyes. She slowly, and very painfully got out of the bed, and agonizingly stood up. She wanted to show him how strong she really was. She wanted to show him that she did not need such useless medical attention. But as she started walking, she felt her legs grow weak.

He saw her struggle. But he caught her in his arms before she could fall.

He had caught her. She lay weakly in his strong arms. But she just couldn't. She just couldn't do it. She just couldn't carry on. She buried her head in his chest and began crying.

He understood. And he let her cry on him. He put his comforting arms around her slim waist and held her securely. She was his fragile raven. And he would not let any harm come her way.


	3. Unfinished Tasks

Boots of black thundered across an eerie dungeon like place. Fists fueled by rage and fury punched the air. Blood-curling, yet lustful, images plagued his mind, however as more and more of these flashes flooded into his mentality; this only caused him only more sensations of rage pumping through his blood. How could he have been so careless? How could he have let her live? Her face…her body…her blood…she tormented him in every way possible, and the need to kill her arose once more. He thought of her… Yet he did not think of her out of love. No, certainly not. He thought of her out of pure lust. Lust…what close resemblances it had to love. Yet he knew it was not love. For love is beautiful and magical. Love is defined as two partners who seek each other, to fill one and other. But what he longed for…what he felt was not love. What he suffered from was none other than lust. He wanted her…he wanted her body and her blood, and most of all, he wanted her death.

He had finally set out for her last night…and gotten what he wanted. Well, almost all. He still did not gain her death. With her death, we would be satisfied. But, nevertheless, he had acquired her virginity, and had achieved in breaking her strong spirit. He was pleased that he had her at his fingertips. And he was even more so thrilled with the feeling of her blood and tears, and the scent of her fear. Every moment he spent, either awake or asleep, his mind raced of images of her and raced even more of ways where he could bring her to her death.

And then it just hit him. Like a massive tsunami that crashed down upon his skull. He knew what he would do. He knew what he must do. And he could not wait.

As the raven cried, she continued to feel her leader's soft, secure arms around her. Yet she knew that she was still very weak. She could feel the wave of unconsciousness loom over her as she frantically struggled to fight it away. But it was stronger than her. Darkness enveloped her sight as she just felt her wounds dampen.

As the boy wonder picked her up and placed her on the white bed, he felt warm blood run over his gloved hands. As he quickly reached over for a fresh role of bandages, he felt a circular object ring in his pocket. As he opened it, he saw his green-skinned teammate. This particular teammate showed fear and worry in his usual comical eyes as he spoke to his leader: "Dude, I think you should get here fast." Startled by the seriousness of tone his partner's voice, he responded: "I'm in the middle of something right now. Can it wait?" This only caused the green lad to become more agitated, and replied: "Hurry." and with that, the screen where they had been communicating on returned blank. Anxiety grew in the fearless leader's chest. He carefully replaced Raven's bandages, drew the cover over her, and rushed out to see what the uproar was about.

He knew that he would have to be clever. Very clever indeed. He made sure to take certain precautions before actually sending it over. He didn't want to make it obvious for them as he hade made it last time. He wanted to make sure that they would never find where he was hiding; not only for his sake, but also because he did not want any interruptions or any of them finding him when he was in the middle of an vital job. And such a job was very vital indeed.

He made sure he did not leave any fingerprints on it when he sent it.

He made sure it had no return address.

He made sure that it was securely in the parcel.

He made sure it was surrounded with the bubble paper.

He didn't want it being broken on the way there now, did he? He just simply wanted them to get his message. Not that it would change anything. He would still get her, weather they liked it or not. It was not their decision to make. Neither was it her decision to make. It was his. What he said went.

He had decided to intrigue them tremendously with what he sent them. After all, he could execute his plan perfectly without having to send it. If he didn't send it, they would have absolutely no idea what was coming. Or rather, what was coming for her. But he enjoyed much more the thought of their faces after they would listen and see what he sent.

The feeling of getting everything you want really pleased him. In the end, he would get what he wanted. He would soon get the girl. And in turn, he would soon smell her death. Consequently, when he would either show or give the titans her bloodied and dead body (he hadn't quite decided which he would do yet) this would emotionally bring the titans down. And then, with their spirits broken and corrupted, he would easily bring them down. Thus, he would effortlessly take over the city, or even the world. His glory would be eternal. So in the end, it was without a doubt in his mind, that he would soon get everything he wanted. A wide grin spread across his face from behind his mask. _Soon, _he thought, _very, very soon. _

Masked eyes grew wide as he entered the control room, only to see the remainder of his team all sitting and staring at a small, rectangular object that was set on the table between them. As he approached the table, he could see that indeed it was a rectangular object of some kind, yet it was still in its parcel. He understood now why the team had waited for him before opening the package. Green-gloved hands gently picked up the parcel and examined it. It seemed to be well kept. A stamp could be seen in the corner. In the middle of the parcel, a large white sticker had the titans' address typed onto it. "Friend Robin, this package is for you. Your name is inscribed on it." Indeed it was, as she pointed to where the words: Robin, Teen Titan, were typed. He also understood why the team seemed so intrigued by this parcel; none of them **ever **received mail. Ever.

Robin softly opened the parcel, and emptied its content. In the middle of several layers of bubble paper, lay a tape. Robin glanced at his team members. He walked over to the large screen, plopped the tape into the VHS, and waited. An image of a masked man, who was standing almost completely in the shadows, stood on screen. He spoke:

"Dear, dear titans. As you probably already know, I didn't complete a certain…shall I say…_task_ of mine. But fret not, I will indeed complete it soon enough. I bid you good bye."

And with that, the screen went blank.

And all the titans mouths' were slightly open, as they were all taken aback by what they had just heard.


End file.
